The New Kid
by Purest of the Hearts
Summary: Today was just a normal school day for me. It was just me, my notebook, my one and only friend. Well, that was until new kid came along. Despite the fact that he's my type of person, I don't think I'll survive one day with him next to me. And I mean that literally. I should have known something was wrong the moment I heard his name: Jeff T. Rellik
1. Normal Day?

**Hello, fellow FanFictionist! I am not dead! XD **

**I know I haven't uploaded since late year, but that's only because school has been distracting me constantly. Also, while I was taking my many month long break, I got hooked on Creepypasta again ._. I blame my friend XD Her name is _Michelle the Killer_ and you can find her on Quotev :D  
><strong>

**I came up with this story when we were doing a RP in the middle of class X3 She's posting our RP on Quotev as a story, so this story kinda has nothing to do with hers. Wesis only sharing characters and ideas :D  
><strong>

**Now that that's out of the way, I don't own anything related to Creepypasta. The character Michelle belongs to _Michelle the Killer_ while Saturn is actually me X3 Everyone else belongs to me.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Michelle's POV<strong>  
>It was a normal school day for me in the beginning. Other than the fact that I almost missed the bus today and it was raining, it seemed alright. I usually sit in the middle of the bus, but seeing that all the seats were taken, I chose the front. It's best up here anyways.<p>

Our bus comes super early, so sometimes we get there before some of the teachers. Most complain about how they could be sleeping at the moment while others really don't mind. Me, on the other hand, enjoy it because I have time to do what I need to do without being bothered. 20 minutes later, we arrived at the school. I decided to skip breakfast today. I really don't eat much.

As I walked down the hall, I noticed how empty it was. Only ¼ of the teachers were here, so it was much expected. I wandered down the 7th grade hall, completely ignoring the fact that I skipped my locker. I always do that, though. I have a top locker, and since I'm one of the short kids, I don't even bother trying to reach the lock. Plus, I need my bag for my laptop. After someone made me drop it last time, I didn't want to take anymore chances.

I quickly found my Homeroom and went to my seat in the back of the class. Making sure I was the only one in the class, I took out my private notebook. It was a writing/sketchbook. As I flipped through the pages, I came across my favorite picture.

It was a picture of a boy in a white hoodie. He had an insane smile carved on his face and had a bloody knife in his hand. Beside the insane looking boy was an exceedingly creepy Husky with a smile that could outdo the Cheshire Cat without really trying. With a small smile of my own, I noticed their names in the corner of the paper:

**Jeff the Killer and Smile Dog**

They were both Creepypastas, but that didn't stop me from liking them. After checking up on the other stories and images, I close and hide the book in case someone walks in and sees me with it. Not even a minute later, I heard the bell ring, signaling me that the others were coming soon. I sigh.  
>I hate Mondays...<p>

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

** Saturn's POV**  
>I HATE Mondays. Only a jerk would have enough nerve to throw a cat into a recycling bin and roll the bin outside. Oh, did I forget to mention it's raining?! Slowly, I crawl out of the now tipped over bin and take note of the section of the school I'm outside. I'm in the front of the school.<em> Great.<em>

All the buses have apparently left so no one will be coming by soon. My ears perk up to the sound of laughter coming from behind me. Without even turning around, I recognize the laughter immediately. Justin and his gang.

That stupid group of jerks always pick on me and other kids. I flatten my ears angrily when I hear them asking why a pretty little black rat like me is outside when I know my fur will get wet. I only let out an angry growl that they clearly didn't hear. Five minutes later, I hear them walking away along with the sound of the morning bell going off.

Shivering, angry, and tired, I slowly walk under the closest tree and fall over into a shivering heap of black fur. Boy, do I despise Mondays...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	2. New Kid?

**Michelle's POV**  
>Today is clearly going to be weird. For some reason, all of the 7th grade classes are staying back for something. The teachers aren't even here yet. All the students were chatting as if someone had been killed or something. That didn't help me calm down my stressed nerves though.<p>

Saturn was missing. 5 minutes ago, that jerk Justin and his friends walked in, laughing about how some black rat was gonna die outside in the rain. That worries me more than it usually does.

You see, Saturn is black cat with usually bright blue eyes. She's special because she's magical, but no one but me knows. She has the ability to talk to people through her mind and basically has the mind of human despite her cat-like antics.

To hear that Justin's group got a hold of her when the teacher weren't around and they threw her outside is beyond horrible because it's suppose to snow soon. I hope she's okay.

I shake my head. I need a distraction -n-

But then, I heard something I never expected to hear:

"Hey guys!? Did you hear about the new kid?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Saturn's POV**

What the heck?

All the 7th grade teachers are meeting out here. Wasn't class suppose to start 10 minutes ago?

Using the grace and quietness only a cat can conjure, I stalked toward the bench close to the teachers. Taking a closer look, I realizes that they all seem worried about something. With a twitch of my ears, I began to eavesdrop on their somewhat serious conversation.

"Did you just say we're getting a new kid?" asked a teacher named Mr. Johnson. He was my favorite because he seems to know I'm special even though I've never spoken to him.

"Yes, but this one's...different," replied another. This one was a dark skinned female. I didn't know her, though. "They say he's actually bringing a dog with him. The kid travels here and there, but I guess he's staying here permanently. He has a home, but he claimed his dog can't be left home alone because it would put him in danger..."

Wait...did I hear her right? There's a new kid coming and he's bringing _his dog_ too?! Wait, what homeroom is this kid gonna be in?

"What homeroom is this child gonna be in?" questioned a light skinned one. I remembered him. His name was Mr. Tervent.  
>Just then, the principal walked out, triggering a unwelcome silence over the group. I growled softly to myself. I hated that guy. He called himself Mr. Pit, and let's just say he doesn't like black cats. He even kicked me once.<p>

Now, this guy is one of the few people that know of my powers. Sadly, he knows of them in a bad way. I used them to threaten him when he practically cornered Michelle because she tripped over his shoe and knocked him over. I chuckled to myself at the thought of that day.

_His face will never be the same again :D_

I suddenly froze as the feeling of lightning surged down my spine. The sudden urge to screech and run came over me, but I managed to hold it back. Barely.

**Danger! Danger was near!**

Unable to hold it back any long, I let out an loud, angry yowl as I stood up under the bench, back arched higher than I'd ever had it, face scrunched up in a feral snarl while my feral eyes glowed dangerously from the darkness of the bench.

_Why am I in such a feral defense mode? :l_

Half the teachers jumped in surprise. Several of them looked at me, wondering what the heck was wrong with me. Honestly, I was thinking the same. Slowly (and almost unwillingly), I walked out from under the bench, forgetting all about the fact that my fur was matted up and wet. That's when we all noticed the boy running towards the school as if he were late. It was the new kid.

Forgetting all about me, the teachers went to greet the new kid. Slowly but surely, I calmed down and went back to a more friendly state. _Wonder what set me off..._

**"I think I know the answer to that."**

Just like that, I went back to my feral form without a second thought. Spinning around as quickly as I could, I soon found myself face-to-face with what was scaring me so badly

Huh, funny how I forgot about this somewhat important fact.

**_This bastard has a dog. GO FIGURE._**


	3. Remember To Smile

**Saturn's POV**

...You know when I said that bastard had a dog? Scratch that.

_**THIS THING IS THE SIZE OF A WOLF D:**_

When I spun around to face the intruder of my privacy, I ended up coming nose-to-nose with a wolf (there's no way that thing can be a dog) that could eat me without trying. I'm a bit smaller than a normal cat, but apparently, **it wouldn't make a difference.**

It was then I realized that 1) I'd been frozen in place for like 2 minutes and 2) this gigantic fucking wolf was smiling at me.

_That smile doesn't look friendly...Matter-of-fact, that smile shouldn't be possible for a wolf or dog to smile..._

Despite the fact that my fur was wet, it stood up on end as if it weren't.

_Oh, God of the one and only Catnip Heaven, what did I do to deserve this?! DK_

**"What?" **asked the wolf. His smile got just a bit bigger. It was actually starting to scare me a bit. **"Haven't seen a dog like me before?"**

_._. ... THAT THING'S A DOG?! eAe_

"Um, not exactly," I reply. I didn't mean to, but my voice sounded like a mewing kitten. Maybe even lower -n- "May you please back away? Did I forget to say please?"

The 'dog' chuckled and took a step forward. That smile seemed to be reaching his ears now. Weird how I just now realized how sharp they were...

**"No."**

_Oh HELL..._

Those danger sirens of mine went off and I did something I did not expect to do:

I scratched him. Deeply.

The dog froze and so did the atmosphere around us. Everything was so tensed you could cut it with a knife. I heard a low, clearly pissed growl. The dog turned his head to face me, and my ears immediately pinned themselves to my head and I began to back away slowly.

_This dog was __**pissed.**_

Before I could even blink, I found myself pinned to the ground with the wolfish dog standing over me.

The smile this dog had was still there, but I wasn't paying attention to that. I was paying attention the how this thing's fur was changing.

Now, originally, the dog looked like a Husky, but was about the size of a wolf. Now, that white fur he had turned a blood red while his blue eyes changed to look as though he were possessed. As for the smile, it was literally up to his ears and those teeth of his were all the size as one if my paws.

And to think I was nose-to-nose with this...this..._.__**thing.**_

**Oh, I was gonna ****_die_**** today TnT...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Michelle's ****POV**

A new kid? At a time like this?

I pick up a nearby book and open it to a nearby page so it looks like I was reading. It seemed to be working.

"What do you mean 'new kid', nerd?" asked Justin. "There's no way there can be a new kid at this time of year!"

"Well, there is gonna be one! Why do you think the teachers are gone?" shouted a random student.

"Yeah! They even say he's bringing a dog! Can you imagine that? Some kid walking around with a dog at school of all places?!" called out another.

Everyone seemed to think this was funny and treated it like it were a joke. I chuckled to myself a bit too.

_Why would you take a dog to school anyways?_

About 20 minutes later, we all heard hall door open and close. In a blink of an eye, we were all back in our seats, acting as if nothing ever happened. There was some talking here and there, and there was even a new voice none of us had ever heard of.

Despite the fact that there was talking in the hall, I heard the distinctive sound of nails hitting the tile floors. Most of the students thought it might have just been Saturn, but we all knew those nails sounded too big to belong to a cat like Saturn. There was something else we all noticed too.

There were more than one set of paws moving out there.

As we sat there, wondering what the hell was going on, I noticed one of the set of paws seemed to be getting closer to the door. Tensed, curious, and a little bit scared, we all stared at the door.

Instead of a dog running in, there was a black blur. A small, black blur at that.

Everyone sighed. I giggled. I knew who that was. But despite the fact that Saturn was safe, I had that unsettling feeling that there was danger nearby...

* * *

><p><strong>So, our creepy wolf-dog has done something to Saturn, but Michelle doesn't know! I know some of you are wondering what the hell happened to our black kitty. Don't worry. That will be explained later on in the next chapter!<strong>

**Also, I will be introducing the 'Pastas in the next chapter if you haven't pointed/noticed them yet. Until then, R&R and enjoy the story!  
><strong>


	4. Calm Yo Fur

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Creepypasta mentioned within the story. Michelle belongs to my friend _Michelle the Killer _from _Quotev_.Saturn and all the other characters belong to me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>20 minutes ago...<strong>_

**Saturn's POV**

_How the **heck** did I end up in this position? __One moment I'm perfectly fine, and in the next, I have this...this...**demonic** wolf/dog pinning me down. _

_Oh, well. There's only one thing to do in a situation like this..._

With a quick lash of a paw and bite (more of a nip) to the neck, I managed to get off from under the 'husky'. Despite the fact that my fur was wet and dirty and my leg was apparently sprained, I began to limp-run towards the teachers in hope that it would discourage the dog form tearing me into little black pieces. Our creepy dog had another idea, though...

**Unknown POV**

I don't even know what happened. While I was chatting with the teachers about what I'd be doing at this school and all the rules that follow it, I noticed my dog was acting a bit weird.

Ok, maybe not a bit. The hell is he_ doing_? Reluctantly, I open a mental link with him.

_**- What are you doing? Are you trying to get us caught?!-**_

I waited for a response over our link, but I never got one. I sighed. _Why now of all times?_

"Um, excuse me?" I asked, using the most polite voice I could muster (wasn't that easy either). "Can I go get my dog? He seems to be, uh, **_chasing_** something..."

Something must have clicked inside the teachers because they all told me to hurry with a look of horror on the faces . With a nod and small wave, I ran in the directing I'd seen my dog go.

When I was finally was out of the teachers hearing and sight range, I switch to a more familiar and darker form. Whatever that damned dog is chasing, it must be something worth his time for he's done the same. I sigh again.

_Just don't kill it, Smiles...Well, at least not yet._

**Saturn's** **POV**

**_OH HELL OAO_**

While I was running for the teachers, I suddenly felt something I never wanted to feel:

Something grabbed me by the scruff.

Naturally, when something grabs a cat by the scruff, it freezes and cannot move. Well, imagine that happening, but with a angry, demonic wolf-dog-possibly-Husky the one with me in an iron grip.

_(Well, even if I could move, I wouldn't. This thing has teeth that can be the equivalent to a shark's...)_

Not even a second later I found myself being thrown in the**_ other_** direction. Luckily, I landed on my feet. Sadly, I landed on my sprained leg, so I fell down soon after.

With a small pained yowl, I tried to stand again only to hiss is absolute pain and fall back down. I guess I'm not going anywhere...

That is, if I hadn't heard the causer of my pain stalking me.

Forgetting about my about my sprained leg, I ran towards the forest near the school, hoping I could shake the smiling husky that was silently chasing after me_ (How the hell is that possible? Thing's like an assassin!)_

Only one thought entered my head at the time:

_Don't let him catch me ^_

Luckily for me, when I rounded around a tree and fell, someone caught me and brought me close to their chest. Not bothering to think about who caught me or why the hell they were in the forest, I let my claws dig into the random person's arm just to make sure I didn't fall.

Not even a minute later, the weird dog came only to stop when it saw my random savior. Thinking I was safe, I relaxed only to tense up again at the sound of said person's voice.

**_"Is this seriously what you refused to answer me for?"_**

...Am I in Heaven now because that guy sounds like an angel...

Wait...No. No.

It's the other way around. I'm in Hell because that guy sounds like a demon.

Slowly, I turn to face my 'savior' only to flatten my ears so low it seemed like they weren't there.

_This guy has no eyelids .A. **What the fuzz?**_

The guy that 'saved' me had no eyelids, a pale white face, black hair, and this creepy carved in smile that reminded me of the dog in a bad, bad way. He wore a white jacket that seemed to make his insane looking expression more visible that before.

Oh, did I forget to mention this guy had a bloody knife?!

AND NO. I'M NOT TALKING BRITISH DK

**I MEAN IT _LITERALLY_!**

**Unknown POV**

Ok, I know it was a little cruel, but cruel is my middle name. When I finally caught up to whatever the hell Smile was chasing, I realized with great relief that it was just a black cat.

Well, maybe not just a black cat.

I felt a decent amount magic around it. Curious as to how that was even possible, I decided I might as well stop Smile from killing this odd cat. He was clearly drawing out the chase so he could get more enjoyment out of it.

When I found the cat again, it had tripped over something and was about to fall. Seeing as this was my chance, I grabbed it before it could hit the ground. I brought it up to my chest so it wouldn't scratch up my face (Because it's just **_fabulous_ **to be fucked with -WO). Luckily, it only dung it's claws into my arm a bit.

Less than a minute later, my hyper dog in hunting mode came around the corner as silent as a leopard stalking a gazelle. When he met my gaze though, he froze, knowing he'd been caught. I chuckled in my head. _Oh, you are BUSTED X3_

I felt the black cat relax, but not entirely. I guess she's not completely domestic because only a feral cat will do that.

Focusing all my attention on Smile, I asked him a simple question that had a unexpecting result.

**_"Is this seriously what you refused to answer me for?"_**

That cat went into defense mode before I could finish the sentence. It tensed up to the max and looked up at me.

I couldn't help it.

It just HAD to happen.

The moment the cat made eye contact with me, it's ears just vanished, and I let out a amused-insane smile that just set poor kitty fucking fit! It looked about ready to attack me, but something seemed to be holding it back. It's tail twitch violently as if it were trying to lash but just couldn't.

With a amused chuckle, I carried the cat out of the forest with my dog-who had calmed and returned to a more friendly form-close behind. When I got close to the school, I changed forms again so no one would expect a thing. The teachers, apparently, had been waiting for me for the past 10 minutes, so I could continue going one playing the innocent act.

_After all, who would expect such a good-natured boy like me to be something so** evil**? -w-_

* * *

><p><strong>So, our 2 main 'pastas have been introduced (well, one of them. You should be able to guess the other)! Our black kitty cat friend has met these two as well, so she kinda knows what they without knowing <em>what <em>they are. **

**Trust me. Shit gets weird later on, but right now we are going back to where we ended last chapter since there is no use in explaining what happens inbetween the ending on this one and the ending of the last chapter. **

**Next time, we will focus on Michelle a bit more since our cat is still hiding and trying to calm her fur (as well as clean it XD).**

**Remember, R&R and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	5. IMPORTANT AN

Hey guys. I know I haven't been updating lately, but I have my reasons. This note is just here to tell you:

1.) I have not abandoned this story. Not now; Not ever.  
>2.) I'm gonna have to put this story on hold for a very, <strong>VERY <strong>long time.

My computer at home just died at random, and my school laptop is going to be taken up tomorrow because we only have one week of school left ._. Won't be able to do anything. I'll still get online now and then, but I'll be on my 3DS.

If possible, I will get online as soon as I can, but typing is gonna be out of the question D: Sorry guys, and I will try and type whenever the opportunity in given.


End file.
